


Crystal

by CarburetorCastiel



Series: Spectrum Love [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Parents, Post CACW, Post-Canon, Post-Cryo, Therapy Dog, day in the life, partial amnesia bucky, pstd bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarburetorCastiel/pseuds/CarburetorCastiel
Summary: Bucky has a minor issue at the aquarium. Steve is frantic as hell looking for him.





	Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> (Notice: The pictures are smaller to help the flow on mobile reading. Please click the links below to see the aesthetic board better.)
> 
> [Aesthetic Link](https://78.media.tumblr.com/4a2221f7c27ddf489b1dfe49d2a3286b/tumblr_inline_pdklhhGMtG1rjbhtz_540.jpg)
> 
> [Color Code](https://78.media.tumblr.com/de0c97f5556b7d1ab962aceecb16c660/tumblr_inline_pdklgiDzmt1rjbhtz_540.jpg)

\---

Steve was frantically searching for Bucky.

 

They had decided to take a family day trip to the aquarium together and everything was going perfectly fine for a while. Then Steve needed to go take Charlie to the bathroom to change his diaper and he left Sarah with Bucky.

 

Bucky was doing well. He was holding his daughter’s hand tightly and walking through the hall of fish into a section dedicated to several different types of jellyfish. Sarah had started pulling to go see tiny glowing jellies and she slipped her hand from Bucky’s to go look. Bucky, who had inexplicably been distracted watching the moon jellies across the way, hadn’t seemed to notice his daughter pulling away from him.

 

He made his way in a trance through the crowd of people to stand in front of the moon jellyfish and gently press a hand up against the glass, trying to get closer to them. He wasn’t sure why he felt this need to communicate with them or why he felt like he was one of them. He wasn’t even aware of himself anymore. He vaguely heard a concerned woman ask if he was okay but he couldn’t respond and after a few moments, she left.

 

Sarah spent a bit watching the tiny jellyfish and then turned around and couldn’t find her dad. She walked around a bit trying to look but there were too many people and she was scared starting to cry. A few minutes later found her seated on a bench watching some baby sharks and wiping her eyes waiting for someone to find her.

 

Steve finished in the bathroom with Charlie and went down the hall he had seen his family go down so he could meet up with them. Charlie was making quiet nonsensical noises and looking around at everything his eyes could take in. Steve couldn’t see Bucky yet but his eyes were trained on the outskirts of the crowd knowing that Bucky wouldn’t be in the middle of all the mess.

 

While he was looking, there was a sharp shout of, “Papa!” in Sarah’s high-pitched, scared voice and then Steve felt his daughter slam up against his leg and cling to him.

 

“Sarah Bear, what-“ Steve started and looked down at her and then around the general area, still not seeing Bucky. “Honey, where is Daddy? Are you okay?”

 

Sarah reached up trying to get Steve to hold her and he obliged, carrying each child in one arm. “I don’t know where Daddy is,” she said and buried her face against his shoulder. “He was with me and then I turned around and he was gone.” She whimpered a bit and carefully fisted her hand in Steve’s shirt.

 

Steve sighed and held his kids close. “Buck?” he said and started walking on. “Bucky, Baby, where are you?”

 

A young couple approached Steve, stopping him in his tracks, “Oh my god. You’re Captain America,” one of them said with wide eyes and almost reached out a hand to touch him. “Wow, it’s an honor, Sir.”

 

“I’m sorry, guys. I’d love to talk but I have a bit of an emergency,” Steve said with a slightly grumpy edge. “Have you seen a man just a little shorter than me with long brunette hair? He’s wearing a sweater that’s just about two sizes too big and bright yellow socks peeking out of pants that are too short. His hair may be in a ponytail. He probably looks grumpy or worried.”

 

They shrugged and shook their heads. “No, who is it?”

 

Steve clenched his jaw and glanced between them impatiently. “My husband. He shouldn’t be left on his own right now. We left his service dog at home and now I can’t find him.”

 

Meanwhile, Bucky was still stuck staring at the jellyfish and ignoring everything going on around him. The concerned woman came back, this time with a security guard who gently touched Bucky’s arm. “Sir, are you feeling okay?”

 

When Bucky didn’t respond, the woman suggested quietly, “Maybe he is deaf.”

 

“Maybe, but he isn’t blind. He should be responding,” the guard answered her. “He could be having a stroke or something maybe.”

 

The woman nodded and bit her lip. “He has been like this for a while. I don’t know anything about medicine so I guess he could be having a stroke.”

 

“Me either,” the guard admitted. “I’ll just try to take him to the med bay and call an ambulance.”

 

The second the guard tried to touch Bucky to pull him away, he seemed to snap out of it and into something else. He rounded on the guard and there was a ghost of the Winter Soldier still hiding behind his intense eyes.

 

“Bucky!” Steve shouted a few feet away and set Sarah down. “Don’t you dare touch that guard!” He walked forward and gripped Bucky’s arm, pulling his hand up to touch his face. “It’s Steve. Come back,” he pleaded.

 

There was a pause and an eerie silence for a few moments then Bucky dissolved back to his regular self. “Steve? What’s going on?” He asked and took in the situation around him. Sarah was clinging to Steve’s pant leg, there was a woman and a guard hiding a bit behind Steve, and several other people watching everything unfold.

 

“I knew it was a bad idea to leave Ruckus at home,” Steve said softly and leaned in to give Bucky’s cheek a kiss. “You had a bit of a dissociative episode.”

 

Bucky shook his head and looked up into Steve’s eyes. “I didn’t mean to. And Ruckus hurt his leg the other day. I didn’t want him walking on it too much.”

 

Steve sighed and pulled Bucky away from all the people. “I know, Baby. I just think you aren’t ready to be away from him even for a day. There was no one to help you when this happened. That’s his job while I’m not here. What even triggered it?”

 

Bucky thought for a second and looked down at his daughter. “I don’t know. I just sort of slipped into it and then I don’t remember anything.”

 

Sarah reached up for Bucky and he picked her up and held her close. “Daddy didn’t follow me. He went off by his own. That’s not the rules.”

 

“You are right. That is not the rules,” Steve agreed. “We all stay together.” He pet his hand through Bucky’s hair and watched him closely. “This was my fault. I’m sorry. I should have had you two stay by the restrooms and waited.”

 

“My fault,” Bucky corrected quietly with a shake of his head. “Let’s go home. Can we go home?”

 

Steve nodded and started leading them back out of the aquarium. “Yes, let’s go home.”

 

\---


End file.
